Thomas the TV Series - Full Length - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 7 - The Secret Missing Episode and Deleted Scenes - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the seventh part of Thomas the TV Series, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Betina *John Crichton (from Farscape) as Cookie *Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as LacMac *Cream (from Sonic X) as Flips *Nicholas (from The Care Bears Movie) as Admiral Razorbeard *Giovanni (from Pokemon) as The Great Rigatoni *Ka D'Argo (from Farscape) as Detective Grub *Madame Amberley (from Crash Bandicoot) as Grub's Girlfriend *Archie (from Trainz) as No. 7 Train *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Engineer *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as The Doctor *Catdog (from Catdog) as The Orderlies *The Disney Characters as The People Transcript *Narrator: This is the secret missing episode of Thomas the Animated Series. The reason why it was not shown on TV is because Andrew Smith didn't want anybody else to find out that there was too much true nature of Rayman the Animated Series, because this video has no strong language. Warning: You must be at least 285,747,42 years old and prove you are proud to watch view. *Thomas: Hello, my name is Thomas Engine, and I am a really useful tank engine, as a hero. I am so realiable that I love to have a crush on Tillie the little engine. I guess you know that I have a crush on Emily in Thomas 2: The Great Escape, because I also make a cameo in Railroad Trouble. I am also responsible that I love to get along and help out my friends, Rocko, John, and Cream, but despite wearing elf ears, monster horns, and a troll's tail, I wear a white and gold fingerless glove on my hands, which is so true, that I have a ponytail, because my hair is blonde like Emily's. *Rocko: Hello, my name is Rocko, and I am a wallaby, who has a K9 named Spunky. Yes, I am best friends to Thomas the Tank Engine, because Percy has wallaby ears and a tail, just like me. I wear a blue shirt with purple rectangles, a white vest, blue trunks with purple rectangles, white socks, and brown shoes. *Cream: Hello, I am Cream, another one of Thomas's friends, and I really small and smart. The first time we were captured on the circus tent is because we managed to escape by tricking Father and Nicholas by crashing the circus tent. And this is my pet chao named Cheese, because I wear a baseball shirt, a hat, and shoes too when I play baseball. *John Crichton: Hello, I am John Crichton. I used to be locked up on the circus, but Thomas helped me escape. The reason that it's all in my head, because I used to have a headache, is because they think I'm crazy, but I'm not. We've managed to save the date and escaped from Ka D'Argo and Madame Amberley. Category:UbiSoftFan94